juste l'histoire d'un jeu
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Et découvrons l'influence des jeu video sur les élèves de Poudlard. Ou alors, la soumission des élèves face à Potter, et Malfoy qui veut comprendre pourquoi. OS
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, journée banale pour les professeurs, mais pas pour les élèves.

En effet ce soir allait être LA soirée de la semaine, tant attendue par chaque élève de chaque maison.

Cette soirée se passait tout les vendredis soir, après les cours, dans la salle sur demande.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pû passer dans l'esprit de ce Griffondors. Qui aurait pû croire qu'un simple jeu moldu allait faire du survivant la star de Poudlard, n'était-il pas assez célèbre.

La soirée arriva vite, les élèves se pressaient devant la porte magique. Dedans, autant d'adolescent qu'au dehors. Chacun attendait patiemment de tenter sa chance contre l'élève qui était LE champion incontesté depuis le début de l'année, surnommé l'inbattable, plus communément: le survivant.

Tandis que des cris retentissaient, ainsi que des "houra!!!", "va-y Harry", des images allaient très vite sur un écran.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, tandis que son adversaire, Théodore Nott, lui était dans le fauteuil d'en face.

Des moteurs vrombissaient durement, et des pneus crissaient sur le bitume.

Cette soirée était consacrée au jeu de voiture "Gran Turismo 4" sur playstation 2.

Personne n'était encore arrivé à battre le survivant, qui gagnait toujours. Les élèves avaient bien êtres des moldus, gagnant incontesté de leur famille, Harry, y avait joué durant toute sa pseudo-adolescence, et avait des doigts plus agiles que les ailes d'un aigle, et plus vif que le chat.

Ce soir encore, il venait de gagner, et fut encore proclamé vainqueur.

La semaine qui arriva fut passionante. Mais une personne se demandait pourquoi les élèves de sa propre maison faisait l'éloge du survivant, en hurlant à tout va tout viens, "j'étais à deux doigts de le faire craquer."

Le pauvre Draco se sentait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel changement de situation, et surtout de tels comportement, car lorsque le survivant passait dans un couloir, les élèves présent s'inclinaient devant lui. Peut-etre un signe de respect, mais en voyant un Serpentard, Théodore Nott, le faire, il fut plus que surprit.

Cependant lorsqu'il voulu une explication, la seule chose qui lui fut dite était: "Tu ne peux pas comprendre".

Il était resté bouche bée devant l'attitude cachotière de ses amis.

C'est ainsi qu'il se décida à parler à Potter.

Lors du cour de potion, qu'il avait en commun avec les Griffondors, et bien sur, le professeur les mettaient toujours ensemble.

La potion ne préoccupait pas le moins du monde le blond, qui écrivait quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Il le tendit au noir, qui le lut brièvement avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête.

La sonnerie retentit au bout de 1heure 30. Harry et Draco se rejoignirent dans le couloir des trophés, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas cours, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Harry aperçut le blond arriver de sa démarche souple, sensuelle, respirant le noblesse.

Potter était tombé amoureux de lui durant sa septième année, en voyant le blond de venir encore plus beau de jours en jours, grand. C'est comme cela qu'il avait comprit qu'il était homosexuel, mais surtout, amoureux de Draco.

Alors, lorsque ce dernier lui avait donné ce rendez-vous dans le couloir des trophés, il était devenu exité comme une puce.

Le blond de son côté avait été content que le brun accepte de bien vouloir lui parler. De son côté, il avait lui aussi un petit faible pour le brun. Faut dire aussi, qu'il n'avait plus ses horribles lunettes rondes, mais avait opté pour des lentilles, faisant ainsi découvrir au blond de magnifiques yeux de couleur émeraude.

Son corps s'était beaucoup développé, surtout grâce au Quidditch, mais il devait y avoir quelque chose en plus, car Draco faisait autant de ce sport que lui, et pourtant il paraissait plus frêle, surtout au niveau des bras.

Draco avait des tonnes de questions à poser au brun.

"Salut, tu me voulais quoi?" Demanda froidement Harry, pour ne pas que le blond se rende compte de son contentement.

"Pourquoi tout les élèves s'inclinent-ils devant toi en te voyant?"

"Ah oui, t'es pas au courant apparement." Le survivant s'approcha du blond avec félinité, puis passant à côté de lui tout en lui touchant gentiement le bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Rejoins-moi vendredi soir devant le tableau du chevalier au 3ème étage, je te montrerai." Et il lui donna un léger coup de langue sur le lobe avant de partir, content de sa maîtrise parfaite de lui-même.

Le blond, quant à lui, était très troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est quoi cette histoire, le brun vient de lui donner un rendez-vous "gallant"?

La semaine se passa bizarrement, le blond faisait des rêves plus qu'étrange, et surtout il se réveillait tout les matins avec le corps légèrement engourdi, comme s'il venait d'avoir un orgasme, chose qui était évidante vu l'état de ses draps.

Pourquoi Potter avait-il été comme ça avec lui, et surtout pourquoi le mettait-il dans un tel état.

La soirée du vendredi soir était tellement attendu. Le blond frémissait depuis que la journée avait commencé, impatient de voir ce qu'il se passerait le soir même.

Le brun quant à lui, n'avait pas cour de l'après-midi, et il se décida donc à aller à Londres en utilisant un portoloin qu'il avait créé lui-même.

Une fois devant la boutique de jeu-video, il y rentra, habitué à y aller.

Il se dirigea vers le rayon, jeu de playstation 2, et chercha quel nouveau jeu il pourait bien tester. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur Tekken 5, le tout dernier de la saison.

Il n'était pas trop cher, donc il se permit de le prendre maintenant.

De retour à Poudlard, il partit en direction de la salle sur demande, passa trois fois devant le mur en demandant une grande salle pour pouvoir jouer à la console.

Une fois la porte apparue, il pénétra dans la salle, il se rapprocha de la télévision et commenca le branchement de sa console.

Une fois fini, il mit le nouveau jeu dedans et se mit à jouer. Les personnages étaient divers et variés, et au bout de 1h30 de jeu, il l'avais déjà fini, ayant reçu tout les personnages du jeu.

Ce n'est que après qu'il commenca une séance d'entrainement avec Asuka, son personnage préféré.

La soirée de tarda pas à arriver, ils partit donc dans la grande salle afin de pouvoir avaler quelque chose qui lui fasse tenir toute la soirée.

En arrivant devant la porte, il aperçu au loin un groupe de Serpentard, Draco en tête, arriver.

Etrangement, il les attendis. Une fois devant lui, tous les élèves s'inclinèrent légèrement, surprenant Draco, qui ne l'avait pas fait.

Le brun rentra dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, se demandant à quoi le blond pensait de ce qu'il allait se passer le soir même.

Il s'assit à la table des Griffondors, et mangea plein de bonne chose, le plus qu'il pouvait avaler.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son dortoir, afin de se laver et se changer. Il sortit plus tard de la salle d'eau, les cheveux ruisselant avec quelque gouttes qui venaient se perdre dans sa chemise blanche, presque transparente. Il portait également un jean noir, moulant parfaitement son corps.

Vers 9h30, il était devant la salle sur demande, des élèves étaient déjà présents. Il passa de nouveau trois fois devant le mur, vaant que la porte n'apparaisse. Il prévint ses invités que l'adversaire d'aujourd'hui n'était pas encore arrivé, et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer pour s'amuser un peu avec les jeux qu'il avait.

Ce n'est que vers 22h05 que le blond pointa le bout de son nez. Il était vétu d'une chemise verte, ainsi que d'un jean moulant noir, et des chaussures ciré, noires.

En voyant la tenu du blond, les cheveux encore un peu mouillé, qu'il se mit à rougir, pensant surement à quelque chose de pas très catholique.

Le brun sourit, et demanda au blond de le suivre. Il rentrèrent dans la salle, et le blond marqua une pause.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?"

"Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas encore dit. Si les gens de l'école me respectent, c'est parce que je suis le maître en ce qui concerne les jeux vidéo. J'ai adapté une consle moldu à moi, afin que je puisse l'emmener à Poudlard. C'est ainsi que tout les vendredis depuis la rentrée, j'organise un tournoi, avec une seule personne ou deux, selon leur état, et nous faisons une partie d'un jeu que je choisi. Si la personne gagne, elle peut me demander tout ce qu'elle veut. Mais ce n'est pas encore arrivé. En revanche, je leur demande juste de revenir le vendredi d'après."

"C'est donc ça. Et je suis ton adversaire ce soir?"

"Oui, t'a bien comme tu es nouveau, je vais t'accorder le droit de jouer avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu veuille arrêter."

"Sympa de me faire cet honneur. J'accepte alors volontier le défi."

Une cloche retentit alors bruiyamment. C'était le signe que les deux adversaires allaient s'affronter.

Les élèves laissèrent la place au deux prince de Grifondors et de Serpentard.

Harry choisi un jeu, le dernier qu'il avait acheter, Tekken 5, qu'aucun élèves n'avait encore eu le loisir d'essayer.

Le jeu démarra. Les mode duel fut mit en route, et Harry choisi de prendre Asuka, tandis que Draco optait pour Lee.

Deux heures plus tard, tout les élèves étaient partis, fatigués, alors que Draco perdait chacun de ses combats.

Il semblait pourtant prendre de l'ardeur, tandis qu'Harry semblais bien s'amuser.

Après 154 défaites de Draco, et donc 157 victoires de Harry, le blond s'énerva un peu.

Le personnage que prit le blond à ce moment était King. Harry savait qu'il allait encore gagner. Mais il fut surprit lorsque le blond effectua une attaque étrange. Il venait de gagner la première partie, il ne restait plus que la deuxième, que Harry remporta.

Il ne restait à présent que le final round. Les deux personnages n'avait plus que chacun un petit morceau de vie. Et d'un coup particulièrement bien executer, le blond gagna.

Ce dernier sembla très heureux, car il se mit à sauter partout en criant de joie.

"J'AI GAGNÈ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry le regarda, content que quelqu'un l'ai enfin battu, car c'est ce qu'il attendait, que quelqu'un le batte enfin sur quelque chose dont il était le spécialiste.

Il se leva lentement, et se dirigea vers le garçon content.

"Alors, content de ta victoire?"

"Bien sur, en plus j'ai le droit de te demander ce que je veux..."

Il se mit alros à réfléchir. Quelle est la chose qu'il voudrait que le brun fasse.

"Prend ton temps pour choisir. Tu n'as juste pas le droit de me demander de me tuer, ou de tuer quelqu'un."

"Ne t'en fait pas, j'en avais pas l'intention." Il se mit alors à sourire, fier de 'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

"T'a trouvé?"

"Oui, mais je sais pas si je peux te demander une telle chose."

"Tu peux me demander n'immporte quoi, c'est toi qui choisi."

"Très bien."

Le blond avanca félinement vers le brun, avant de lui poser une main sur la joue, ses yeux orages plongés dans ceux émeraude, attendant une réponse du brun.

"Tu choisi ce que tu veux, je n'ai rien à en redire."

Le blond réagit instentanément à la réponse du survivant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un doux baiser.

L'ébouriffé de réagit pas, mais se reprit rapidement, après tout, c'est ce que voulait le blond, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser.

Il lui répondit alors timidement.

Un lit apparu soudainement à la place du canapé et du meuble télé. Le blond entraina le brun en l'allongeant sous lui.

Il commenca lentement à l'embrasser plus franchement, avant de faire glisser sa bouche vers son oreille, afin de lui sucer le lobe de l'oreille.

Un gémissement parvint aux oreilles de Draco qui se redressa pour voir Harry, le rouge aux joues, les yeux légèrement fermé, remplis de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte, un léger souffle en sortant.

Le blond rougit lui aussi avant de plonger vers ses lèvres si tentatrices pour l'embrasser plus franchement, tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise blanche.

Détachant ses lèvres de leurs soeurs, il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise, et de commencer un suçon dans le coup bronzé.

Une fois sa tâche réussi, il glissa lentement vers un des tétons, déjà durcis par le plaisir.

Il le lécha, le mordilla, provoquant moultes gémissement chez le brun.

Tandis que la bouche parcourait le torse, des mains audacieuses vinrent défaire les boutons du jean, tandis que celles de Harry étaient dans les cheveux blonds, les ébouriffants.

Le jeune Serpentards commenca une lente descente vers le bas ventre de son conjoint, avec sa langue, trançant un chemin sur ses abdos.

Le pantalon fut vite mit de côté, et un boxer se dévoilla, une bosse le déformant.

Le blond regarda celle-ci et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, attendant surrement une réponse, qui fut dited'un ochement de tête du brun.

Il posa une main sur le haut du sexe, exercant une légère pression sur ce dernier, faisant ainsi se cambrer de plaisir le survivant.

Les mains se firent donc audacieuses, et retirèrent le vêtement de trop, pour découvrir avec plaisir l'objet défendu.

Il déposa tout d'abord de léger baiser dessus, puis fit courir sa langue sur tout le long, avant qu'un grognement ne se fasse entendre.

"Draco...Je t'en prit...Prend le..Aaahhhh" Sa question était à peine formulé, que la réponse fut faite, et que le brun ne pu terminer sa demande, car en effet, le blond l'avait pris entièrement en bouche.

Il commenca de lent va et viens, avant que le bassin de Harry ne se mette à bouger, et que les gémissements se firent plus rapide, et plus fort.

Il accéléra alors la cadence, quelque gouttes de spermes commencant à sortir.

Les mains du brun étaient à présent sur les épaules de l'autre, le priant d'accélérer encore plus.

Ce n'est qu'après que, dans un ultime gémissement, le brun se déversa dans le bouche de Draco.

Ce premier tremblait encore de son orgasme, essayant de s'en remettre, tandis que le dernier regardait le brun avec un sourire sur les lèvres, surrement content de lui.

"Pour...Pourquoi tu...souris?"

"Pour rien. Je me disais juste que j'ai bien fait de venir à cette fête. Je vais m'en aller maintenant."

"C'était quoi la chose que tu voulais me demander?"

"Ah, ça. En fait, je préfère pas aller plus loin que ça, car je sais que si je couche avec toi, je ne pourrait plus me passer de toi. Et je n'ai pas envie de briser mon amour, en te forcant."

Harry ne parlait pas, ne sachant que dire. Le blond avait sous-entendu qu'il l'aimait.

Il sauta alors au cou du blond, et le serra contre lui.

"Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît. Je veux pas que tu partes."

Draco se retourna alors pour fixer le brun dans les yeux. Ceux-ci avait quelque larmes en coin. Il les essuya d'un revers de main, et regarda les pupilles troublé, mélangé avec du désir, et...de l'amour?

"Harry, es-tu sûr de vouloir que je reste?"

"Oui, Draco, je n'ai jamais été autant sûr de moi."

Alors le blond resta, et ils passèrent leur toute première nuit ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

Des cris, des bruits de balles, une fusillade était en train de se passer, et cela semblait très sanglant.

Il y avait deux personnes, toutes les deux avec un sourire sadique. Elles se tenait face à face, l'un avec son famas et l'autre sa kalachnikov.

Le permier était blond, et portait en ensemble militaire, tandis que le deuxième avait des vêtements de civil sur lui, et avait les cheveux noir.

Celui avec les famas avait un avantage certain, de par le fait que son arme était plus soffistiqué et qu'en plus il lui restait plus de balle que l'autre, qui avait son chargeur presque vide.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et les balles fusèrent de nouveau. Le blond était blessé à la jambe gauche et à l'épaule gauche aussi, mais comme il était droitié, cela ne le génait pas trop. Le noir avait plus de dégats, il avait la cuisse entaillé en plusieurs endroits, tandis que son bras droit lui était devenu inutile, et que son ventre saignait abondamment.

L'issue de ce combat était déterminé d'avance, mais les deux personnes ne semblait pas d'accord, et en vinrent au corps à corps.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, ne cherchant pas le moins du monde à retenir leurs coups.

Au bout de 15 minutes de combat intensifs, le noir fut mit à terre, et le blond se tenait debout, fièrement.

Un puissant cri de victoire fut poussé, mais les lèvres de la personne blonde ne bougèrent pourtant pas.

En effet, la personne à l'origine de se cri strident n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, personne qui controlait le blond, et qui venait de battre à plate couture Harry Potter, alors que le jeu auquel ils jouaient était son préféré

Le noir venait de se prendre la raclée de sa vie, au jeu qu'il connaissait le mieux, qu'il préférait, et qu'il maitrisait comme personne. Ce jeu portait le doux nom de Counter Strike, qui avait été adapté l'année même sur console, PS3 que Harry avait acheté dès sa sortie il y a 6 années.

Il savait jouer à n'importe quel jeu, mais depuis que lui et Draco vivait ensemble, ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le battre à tout ces jeux.

Mais d'un côté, ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est le fait que, la personne qui gagne au jeu du jour est celle qui sera au dessus lors de la nuit de débat, donc Draco faisait tout pour gagner, mais défois, Harry gagnait, à son plus grand bonheur.

Mais ils ne faisait pas l'amour toutes les nuits, ils parlaient aussi. Ils amaient tout les deux se parler le soir, des problèmes eus au travail, des collègues, du patron, ...etc.

Et aujourd'hui, il était 22h, et Draco hurlait sa joie à son mari en l'embrassant de partout.

Harry lui, ne souriait pas, il avait l'air...déçu.

Draco le regarda, l'embrassa tendrement, avant de le prendre dans ces bras, et de le porter jusque dans leur chambre comme une princesse.

Le blond n'avait, semble-t-il pas remarqué l'air triste du visage de son mari, car il l'allongea sur le grand lit double à baldaquin, et commenca à l'embrasser tendrement.

Alors que le noir commencait à gémir alors que le blond l'embrassait dans le cou, et lui faisait un suçon, des mains vinrent se glisser sous le haut de Harry.

Elles vinrent taquiner les petits bout de chair qui durcissaient déjà sous le plaisir.

Les mains audacieuses continuèrent leur descente, jusqu'à rencontrer le bouton du jean, qui allait avoir la vie dure.

Le jean disparut au bout de 2 minutes, et une bosse plus que prohéminente déformait le boxer Calvin Klein du joueur vaincu.

De douces carresses comencèrent, et des gémissement emplirent la pièce.

Les main furent vite remplacés par quelque chose de chaud, qui n'était autre que la bouche de Draco.

Il fit des allées et venu sur le sexe de Harry, qui commencait à se cambrer, pour ressentir au plus ses sensations.

Ce n'est qu'après, qu'il vint dans la bouche de son mari en poussant un ultime cri, hurlant un "je t'aime" gigantesque.

Le temps que le brun reprenne ses esprits, le blond se mit à califourchon sur lui, et le réembrassa.

Il mit ensuite deux doigt dans le bouche de son tendre qui les suca avidement. Une fois bien mouillé, il s'appréta à en faire rentrer un dans le corps de son aimé, lorsque ce dernier le stoppa.

"Harry chéri, t'es obligé, t'a perdu."

"Draco...C'est pas que je veuille pas, au contraire. C'est juste que je ne peux pas."

Draco passa à la surprise.

"Comment ca? Tu peux pas? T'es malade?"

"Non Draco. Je suis allée chez le médecin, pour lui demander des médicaments pour mes nausées, et mes vomissements, tu te souviens. Et en réalité, sa ne peut pas se soigner avant 9 mois."

"9 mois, tu veux dire que je ne peut rien te faire pendant 9 mois, c'est dégeu. Il est trop con ton médecin traitant. Faut le changer immédiatement." Draco était en colère. C'était quoi se médecin pouri.

Harry l'arréta, et le regarda en souriant joyeusement.

"Draco...Je suis enceint, c'est pour cela."

La colère se changea soudainement en ébahissement, puis en joie.

Le blond commenca à rire, son mari était enceint, il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Dans 9 mois, dans 9 mois, il aurait une petite chose toute rose dans les bras.

"Oh Harry, c'est merveileux, je suis si heureux. Ohhhh je t'aime tant."

"Moi aussi je t'aime, Dray."

Et les deux amants se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de plonger dans ceux de Morphée.


End file.
